


Seelentrost

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Drabblewichteln [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabblewichteln, Dystopia, Gen, song drabbles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder wusste, dass das Ende kommen würde. Schon lange hatten sie ihr eigenes Ende heraufbeschworen, niemand hatte auf die Warnungen hören wollen. Nun tranken sie das Gift, das sie selbst gebraut hatten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seelentrost

**Author's Note:**

> Das Drabble war ein Beitrag einer früheren Version meines Song Drabble Wichtelns. Leider weiß ich weder die Vorgaben noch mein Wichtelkind.  
> Weitere Projekte von mir finden sich hier: [Drabble Wichtelei](http://wichtelprojekte.blogspot.de/)

_Muss ich den sterben, um zu leben?_ , frage er sich oft. Er wusste die Antwort nicht.

 Man sagte, auf die Guten warte nach ihrem Tod das Paradies im Himmel, ewige Glückseligkeit, ewiger Segen und immerwährender Frieden. Es musste wunderschön dort sein, vielleicht nur eine Illusion, eine Lüge der Priester. Doch ein Seelentrost ohnegleichen in einer vergehenden, sterbenden Welt, die ihr Ende nahen sah.

Jeder wusste, dass das Ende kommen würde. Schon lange hatten sie ihr eigenes Ende heraufbeschworen, niemand hatte auf die Warnungen hören wollen. Nun tranken sie das Gift, das sie selbst gebraut hatten.

Er hatte kein Leben gehabt, nein, hatte immer nur die Geschichten von grünen Wäldern und blauen Himmeln gehört. Gesehen hatte er diese sagenhaften Orte nie, denn es gab sie nicht mehr. Er kannte nur eine grausame, unerbittliche Welt, die Tag für Tag ihren Tribut fordert. Er war gerade einmal Mitte zwanzig und ein alter Mann. Wenige nur lebten so lang wie er.

Noch ein Schluck des Giftes, tief und voll. Er sollte mehr davon nehmen, überlegte er. Wenn der Himmel wirklich so ein schöner Ort war, ein besserer Ort als der Friedhof Erde, dann sollte dies sein Ziel sein.

Er trank und trank und trank.


End file.
